Le défi!
by malice39
Summary: Pour impressionner Sam, Narim lance un défi...  fic délire style roman photos...


voici une petite fic délire, construite comme un roman photo, mais made in stargate bien évidemment^^. Comme ce site n'héberge pas les photos, je vous mets les liens pour chacune (enlevez les *).

voici aussi le lien du forum très sympa où vous trouverez la fic avec les photos directement incluses avec le texte :

http:*/*/cpaf.*forumactif.*net/t686p20-petits-jeux-debilisants-ecriture-delires

bah, ben bonne lecture, et rien n'est à moi...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le défi<span>**

* * *

><p>http:*/*i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/sf_3110.*jpg

_-Je vous assure que si, sans aucune fausse modestie… De tout mon peuple, c'est moi le meilleur... le plus…_

Sam le coupa par un grand éclat de rire. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le prendre au sérieux.

-_Pour vous le prouver, je lance à partir de maintenant un défi à toutes les races connues, et vous verrez, ca sera toujours moi le meilleur… le meilleur de toutes les galaxies confondues… si si !_

_-Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?_

_-Puisque je vous le dis !_ Répondit-il en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils de manière suggestive…

-_J'ai hâte de voir ça alors… _

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/thrds10.*jpg

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le briefing venait de se terminer, Sam se tourna vers son Général.

_-Mon Général, êtes-vous au courant du défi lancé par Narim ?_

_-Un défi ?_

_-Oui, celui qu'il a lancé à toutes les races de la galaxie._

_-Ah, celui-là…_

_-Vous en pensez quoi mon Général ?_

_-heu… Je ne le prends pas une seule minute au sérieux._

_-Un défi est pourtant une question d'honneur O'Neill !_ Contra Brata'c. Puis en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Teal'c. _Ce Tollan va savoir ce que ca fait de se frotter à un Jaffa. N'est-ce-pas mon frère?_

Teal'c acquiesça en souriant… Les Jaffas avaient déjà gagné !

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/sg1-2x10.*jpg

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que leurs amis avaient quitté la pièce. Jack se rapprocha discrètement de son second.

-_Carter, vous n'avez pas dit qui allait juger le meilleur… _Chuchota Jack. Il ne voulait pas qu'on croit qu'il était dans le jeu…

-_J'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait choisie moi ! _Gesticula Sam. _Comme si j'étais la personne la mieux placée pour juger de ça !_

-_Vous ?_

_-Ouiii, en plus, il m'a montré…_

_-Vous l'avez vue ? _La coupa-t-il.

_-Oui, grosse au moins comme ça_. Montra-t-elle de ses mains.

-_Wow _!

Sam acquiesça simplement de la tête, l'air grave.

* * *

><p>http:**i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/starga11.*jpg

Jack se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, mais il tenait à la totale discrétion de son second.

_-Bien, surtout ne parlez de ce détail à personne, ce sera notre petit secret, ok Carter ?_

_-A vos ordres mon Général._

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/pdvd_010.*jpg

-_Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'une telle rumeur s'est répandue dans la base ? _Voulut s'assurer Jack.

_- Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'était pas moi ! _contesta instantanément Sam. _Comment pouvez-vous encore le penser ? Je sais garder un secret, moi ! Mon Général !_

_-Mouais… faites-moi alors la liste de tous ceux qu'il a contacté…_

Sam détourna le regard, visiblement énervée… Mais quel c… pensa-t-elle ! Qu'il se la fasse lui-même sa liste !

Elle sortit ensuite rapidement de la salle, après un raide salut militaire, avant qu'une des paroles qui lui brulaient les lèvres ne lui échappe. Elle détestait quand il était de mauvaise foi, ou quand il abusait de son autorité avec elle…

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/starga10.*jpg

Tôt le lendemain matin, Jack repassa voir Sam, un peu dépité, pour voir où elle en était. Il s'installa tout auprès d'elle.

_-Heu… Je suis désolé pour mon mauvais caractère d'hier Carter… _

_-C'est bon, c'est oublié mon Général._

Jack lui sourit brièvement, se sentant quelque peu soulagé. Il avait toujours des scrupules à passer ses nerfs sur elle. Il attrapa ensuite les feuilles qu'elle lui tendit et prit le temps de les lire.

_-Narim a vraiment défié tout ce monde-là ? _Demanda-t-il un peu consterné, relisant une seconde fois le rapport. _Ça devient quand même sérieux là !_

_-Oui, ça l'est mon Général. Il est tellement sûr de lui, qu'il n'arrête pas de fanfaronner et de parcourir toute la galaxie. Je doute de pouvoir arriver à mettre cette liste à jour !_

_-Hum ! Nous verrons ça plus tard. Allons-nous préparer pour la mission._

Sam acquiesça, et tous deux sortirent du labo en direction des vestiaires.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/serpen10.*jpg

Voilà 30 minutes qu'ils étaient partis et Jack s'ennuyait presque à mourir. Si seulement il avait quelque chose à faire dans ce vaisseau. Teal'c et Brata'c s'occupaient du pilotage, tandis que lui, Carter et Daniel patientaient à l'arrière.

Jack quitta sa position et se rapprocha de ses amis, de son second plus particulièrement, admirant son corps parfait allongé sur le sol. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché sous l'appareil qu'elle bricolait.

_-Et vous savez s'il a aussi défié Thor ? _Demanda-t-il en se penchant tout d'un coup, faisant sursauter Sam. _Je l'ai pas vu sur votre liste tout à l'heure._

_-Jack ! Vous savez bien que Thor est hors jeu. _Assura Daniel sans même lever les yeux de son cahier_. J'avance pas beaucoup dans mes recherches, mais dans son journal intime, il dit…_

_-Daniel ! _Le coupa le militaire_. Je vous ai pas causé à vous. _Puis reportant son attention sur Sam_. Je n'aime pas trop la tournure que prend ce jeu._

_-Ça vous inquiète mon Général ?_

_-C'est pourtant pile dans vos cordes ! _Enchaina Daniel, légèrement moqueur.

Jack ignora superbement la remarque de l'archéologue.

_-Non, mais comme l'a si bien dit Brata'c tout à l'heure, c'est une question d'honneur !_

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/cap07110.*jpg

Une heure plus tard, Jack quitta le cockpit, pour retourner à l'arrière de l'appareil. Daniel leur avait tenu un bon moment compagnie et il voulait savoir ce que faisait Sam. Il allait aussi la prévenir que leur vaisseau était proche d'atterrir à leur point de ralliement.

Cependant, au lieu de la retrouver à bricoler, elle s'était endormie à même le sol, un tournevis encore dans une main. Jack sourit à cette vision, et hésita même à la réveiller, tant elle semblait paisible et magnifique.

En s'accroupissant à coté d'elle, il apprécia à sa juste valeur cette rare occasion de pouvoir la regarder, et de ne pas à avoir à contrôler chaque geste ou chaque regard.

Avec tendresse, il se permit même de caresser brièvement son visage, puis sentant l'appareil ralentir, Jack secoua doucement l'une de ses épaules.

_-Alors Carter, on était au pays des rêves ? _L'accueillit-il, tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

_-Je… Je suis désolée mon Général, mais la pression de ce défi commence à m'empêcher de dormir._

Puis, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à émerger, Jack l'aida à se redresser et à se relever.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.c*om/u/f26/11/26/59/59/cap09110.*jpg

_-Je… Mon Général, je ne vais jamais y arriver ! _Se désespéra tout à coup Sam, ayant retrouvé tous ses esprits.

_-Voyons Carter… Vous savez bien que vous êtes la meilleure et que tout le monde a confiance en vous… _Chercha-t-il à la rassurer, se rapprochant d'elle.

_-Comment vais-je pouvoir faire un choix ? C'est presque mission impossible mon Général !_

Comme personne n'était encore venu les chercher, Jack s'autorisa alors à la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne devait pas flancher maintenant. Il la soutint autant qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce que leur vaisseau ne se pose sur le sol.

_-Pour vous faire plaisir, à midi, il y aura steak/frites, et puis, promis j'entre dans le jeu aussi, à notre retour à la base._

_-Vous me le promettez ? _s'assura-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

_-Ouep ! _Dit-il fièrement, en vissant sa casquette sur sa tête. Puis, lui montrant la sortie en souriant. _Allons-y Colonel._

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/sg1-3x11.*jpg

_-Alors Carter, vous vous sentez mieux ? _Demanda Jack, tandis qu'ils faisaient une pause.

La mission était calme, ce qui n'était pas un mal… une bonne vieille marche tranquille…

_-Oui mon Général, parfaitement bien maintenant._

_-J'ai toujours dit qu'une petite promenade ou un bon bol d'air étaient salutaires pour le moral. C'est un peu comme pêcher dans mon lac…_

Sam lui sourit, tout en le regardant.

-_Mon Général, vous étiez sérieux pour votre promesse ?_

Jack la regarda longuement, ce qui la fit rougir.

-_Mes promesses sont toujours sérieuses, Sam…_ Rajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Teal'c et Brata'c.

La jeune femme sentit son pouls augmenter sa cadence.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/starga12.*jpg

Sam regardait maintenant son supérieur depuis quelques minutes et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à le déranger. Ils étaient rentrés depuis plus de deux heures et s'il participait véritablement au jeu, elle devait s'entretenir avec lui…

-_Heu… Mon Général ? _Finit-elle par se lancer, en s'avançant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Jack releva la tête, et sourit à son second. Il avait remarqué son manège depuis son arrivée, mais il avait fait mine de ne pas la voir. La jeune femme était surement là pour lui faire respecter sa promesse, chose pour laquelle il n'était pas du tout pressé…

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

_-Oui Carter ?_

_-Heu… Vous vous rappelez ce que vous m'avez promis sur P4x966 ?_

_-Le steak/frites pour ce midi ?_

_-Non… enfin si… Je parlais de la seconde promesse…_

Sam entra sous l'invitation de Jack et s'installa sur le siège en face de lui.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/sg1-8x10.*jpg

En s'asseyant, elle ne put manquer de le trouver extrêmement sexy, et rougit à nouveau de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander.

_-Quand souhaitez-vous tenir votre promesse mon Général ?_

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée Carter._

_-Mais vous m'aviez promis !_

_-Je sais… Bon, alors finissons-en. _Dit-il en se levant.

_-Maintenant ? _S'étonna Sam.

-_Avez-vous mieux à faire Carter ? Pour ma part, je me déclare en pause _(regardant sa montre) _maintenant. Je pige de toute façon rien à ce dossier !_

_-Non, mon Général, je vous suis._ Concéda-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/image210.*jpg

Tous deux prirent l'ascenseur pour remonter plusieurs étages et parcoururent quelques couloirs, quand Jack se décida enfin à parler.

-_Me faites-vous visiter la base en prime Carter ?_

_-Non mon Général, _répliqua-t-elle. _Je fais diversion en prenant un chemin plus long jusqu'aux vestiaires._

_-Une diversion ?_

_-Oui, Siler donne toutes les heures un compte rendu à Narim. Je trouvais cela plus discret mon Général…_

_-Vous avez bien fait Carter… _

Arrivés ensuite devant la porte en question, Jack l'ouvrit et invita son second à y entrer avant lui.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/image310.*jpg

La pièce était déserte, et la tension monta rapidement de plusieurs crans dès que la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils n'étaient pas sensés se retrouver seuls ici.

Ils se tenaient proches, face à face, quand Jack, finalement pressé d'en finir, se décida à agir. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas toute la matinée. Il commença alors à déboutonner les boutons de sa veste.

Sam fut surprise de découvrir la peau nue directement sous le vêtement. Rapidement hypnotisée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Voir son torse apparaitre de plus en plus devant ses yeux était loin de la laisser indifférente. Cela la rendait même molle, tout autant que ça faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines.

Oh mon Dieu… Allait-il enlever la veste ?

Jack capta ses réactions et regards, puis sourit brièvement avant de lui expliquer.

_-Je change juste de tenue avant. Tout à l'heure, je me suis brûlé et taché avec du café..._

Sam déglutit à peine pour toute réponse. Sa respiration était devenue complètement anarchique, alors qu'il prenait manifestement un malin plaisir à ralentir ses gestes, tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Au bord de l'apoplexie, Sam se détourna un instant… c'était ça ou l'aider à arracher cette fichue veste… Mais, malgré son désir, elle doutait que ce soit un comportement approprié.

Puis, quand elle entendit la porte de son casier se refermer, elle se tourna et se stupéfia sur place.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26*.servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/goodto10.*jpg

Jack avait bien changé le haut, mais… les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent plus grands que des soucoupes quand elle descendit son regard.

-…

-_Alors Carter, qui est le plus gâté par Mère nature ? _Lança-t-il, telle une boutade…

-_.. Oh… mon…Dieu._ Réussit-elle à bafouiller, le rouge lui montant instantanément au visage.

Sam dut même se tenir au mur, tant elle se sentit au bord de l'éblouissement.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé… alors le voir !

Jack se mit à sourire en voyant Sam s'assoir et s'appuyer contre le mur, plus fébrile qu'il l'avait rarement vue.

Fier de son effet, il termina de se rhabiller prestement et décida de laisser à son second le temps de se remettre. Il sortit en sifflotant rejoindre son bureau. Finalement ce défi n'était pas une idiotie complète.

Sam, quand à elle, n'avait pu détourner son regard de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. Elle appuya ensuite sa tête en fermant les yeux et en essayant de dompter ses sensations, tout autant que son rythme cardiaque, qui la dépassaient. Comment pouvait-elle enlever les images de lui qui submergeaient son esprit ?

Nom de Dieu !

Si elle avait su ça avant, elle aurait déclaré tous les autres hors-jeu, et elle n'aurait pas cette sensation d'avoir perdu son temps…

Quoique, un sourire coquin naquit sur ses lèvres. Si Narim n'avait pas eu cette stupide présomption, elle n'aurait jamais pu voir ce qu'elle venait de voir, et elle aurait manqué un sacré coup d'œil !

Elle annoncerait les résultats demain comme prévu, et Dieu que ça n'allait pas être facile !

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/devil10.*jpg

L'annonce fut effectivement aussi difficile que Sam l'avait crainte, face au fort mécontentement de certains contestataires.

Jack et Sam avaient réussi à quitter rapidement la salle de débriefing, mais pas assez vite puisque Martouf venait tout juste de les rattraper.

Ce dernier apostropha Sam en reprenant son souffle, alors que Jack avait continué de quelques pas.

_-Vous êtes sûre Samantha ? Je me croyais pourtant mieux placé. Laissez-moi vous remontrer, je suis sûr que vous m'avez mal évalué. Je vous prie, au nom de tout ce qui nous rapproche grâce à Jolinar._

Sam vit Jack lever les yeux au ciel, à quelques mètres… _Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre_ !

_-Heu… Ca ne sera pas nécessaire Martouf. Ma décision est irrévocable. Je suis désolée, vous ne resterez que le quatrième !_

Sam se dégagea ensuite de son emprise, et rejoignit son supérieur sous le regard décomposé du Tok'ra.

…Quatrième… Y'avait-il une place pire que celle-ci ? Se demanda celui-ci en repartant en sens inverse.

* * *

><p>http:**/i26.*servimg.*com/u/f26/11/26/59/59/starga13.*jpg

Quand Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui, maintenant plus que souriante.

_-C'est le steak/frites d'hier midi qui vous rend aussi souriante ?_

_-Non mon Général, je tenais juste à vous féliciter. Vous remportez la palme haut la main! Narim est décomposé et inconsolable…_

_-Ah…Tant mieux… et merci ! _

Sam lui sourit alors un peu plus, ce qui encouragea Jack.

_-Carter, ça vous dirait de revoir l'objet de la victoire ? Vous savez, vous pourrez même y toucher, ça demande de l'entretien ces choses-là…_

_-MON GÉNÉRAL ! _Objecta Sam… pour la forme…

…Juste pour la forme, car le sourire et le regard de convoitise qu'elle lui lança démentit toute tentative d'opposition.

Jack lui fit alors un signe de tête de le suivre, et Sam lui emboita rapidement le pas, définitivement ravie par la tournure de ce défi.

* * *

><p>FIN!<p>

ps: d'autres photos ont été ajoutées sur le forum, une suite sera certainement à venir^^


End file.
